


It Is No Crime

by pelides



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelides/pseuds/pelides
Summary: '"It is no crime," murmured Enjolras, "to be moved, Combeferre," and he offered a handkerchief.'An illustration for "emotion thus aroused" by smithens.





	It Is No Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the just and the wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357051) by [ruedesgres (smithens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/ruedesgres). 

> As I am posting this I realise I misread and they are supposed to be already in the foyer at this time... sorry ; _ ;

[ ](URL)

Illustration for smithens' [emotion thus aroused.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357051/chapters/40840286)

(Larger version [here](https://tamamariegray.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/08/ljde-2019-galvin-smaller.png))


End file.
